Love, Lust, and Food
by CPfeb
Summary: Duo is a wolf (well partly anway), he has a secret that his pack doesn't know about...(I wonder...) 1x2 and 3x4 (based off of the fiction Blood and Chocolate)
1. Default Chapter

Hello my very loyal audience, this is your ever humble servant Tyler. I'm here to grace you with, truth be told, an unoriginal story with unoriginal characters. But that's what we came here for right? Awesome! Well just to make sure no one gets on my ass about stuff:  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing (wish I did...but don't we all?) I am only using the characters to fulfill my desires...Ooo yes...--  
  
I don't take credit for the story line; I give credit to Annette Curtis Klause for the extremely well written fiction called Blood and Chocolate. This story is roughly based off her book and I highly recommend reading it, especially if you enjoy my version.  
  
Important Information: this is a 1X2 and slightly 3X4 fic– please understand this is NOT a 2X4, however be for warned that it may very well seem like that in the beginning, patience and you will have what want enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Past: Duo's father died in a fire that was purposely set to their home.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong with you?! Can't you just be normal?" Duo glared at his mother the best he could as she walked in the room and slumped onto a chair. "You look like shit."  
  
Une gave her son a little pout, "Aww, don't sound so concerned." She swung her head down and began scratching her head and moaned softly, obviously finding whatever itch she seemed to have. "Besides, I tore that bitch up and that's all that matters." Une's face broke out into a wide grin, enjoying the fact that she had ripped her rival to shreds.  
  
Duo sighed and began cleaning Une's wounds, "Ya know I have an idea why don't you and Sally just try to get along. Oo now there's a thought."  
  
"Hilde called for you today," Une declared, ignoring Duo's sarcasm. Duo rolled his eyes and stood up. He began to leave when Une grabbed his arm. "Look, you need to start hanging out with the pack more often. I know there aren't many females your age, but the time is coming to choose your mate and if you don't find time to get to know anyone how will you choose wisely?"  
  
Duo's face tinted red with anger. He pulled his arm away from Une and faced her, "Oh?! And what if I don't want a mate? Didcha ever think of that? Maybe I enjoy being alone!" Duo turned sharply and ran from the room, leaving his mother to sit and ponder what she had done wrong to deserve such a stupid son.  
  
Duo sat in his room remembering his former home and the many, supposed, friends he had had. The fire that killed his father was the fault of the Princesses. The Princesses were three girls who liked to have a good time. They went in town at night scaring people half to death, just having harmless fun. Duo, in fact, joined in from time to time. But Dorothy was different she always liked to take it a bit too far. One night she took it to the limits and ended up killing a young man. A witness had seen Dorothy over the body so she was arrested and put on trial until Relena and Hilde, the other two members of the Princesses, tried to lure the investigation away from their friend and killed someone else. Dorothy got off easy when it was brought to the jury's attention they she may have simply found the body and frightend, ran away and the other two were never found by the police. However the pack knew and the Princesses killed the young man and were put on trial by the pack for the worst of crimes, killing a human. Dorothy was put to death and the other girls were set free after much pleading from Duo to his father, the former pack leader. Unfortunately the town realized that their neighbors were killers and burned down their homes. The pack immediately relocated to Roswell, a bustling town in Georgia.  
  
Duo longed for his father's wisdom and comfort. Most of all his father's understanding. Une just wouldn't be able to comprehend that her only son wasn't, how do I put this lightly...heterosexual, and he didn't dare tell her his sexual preferences because the pack wouldn't accept it. Duo's father would have though, and being pack leader, his word was above all others. But Duo had to cope with keeping his feelings a secret so to relieve stress he decided to go to school.  
  
Art was his favorite and his art teacher, Coach Bounds, often encouraged him to enter his paintings in the school magazine. He always turned his teacher down until one day Duo turned in a magnificent painting of the forest and a full moon with a pack of wolves running beside a creek and Coach Bounds wouldn't take no for an answer. Friday, when the school magazine came out he bought himself a copy and read it on the way home. Duo was actually proud of himself when he saw a picture of his painting taking up a whole page of the magazine. His curiosity was piqued however when on the next page was a poem, evidently relating to his picture.  
  
They will call you things you couldn't imagine  
The world will shun your originality  
No one will understand  
But when you breathe deep  
The moon takes hold of you  
Your caste into a pleasure so timeless  
Yet all too new  
Words escape the beauty of your transformation  
Wolf  
It's what you yearn to be  
To break away from all this...  
This humanity  
  
'Whoa,' thought Duo, 'that was way to close to reading my mind than I'm comfortable with.' Duo was intrigued and intended to find out just who what type of person would write about, well, him.  
  
If no one reviews I refuse to continue just kidding, but please do...  
  
p.s. I revised – Paragraphs now!! 


	2. Yumm!

Thank You so much for reviewing! I want to keep my faithful audience entertained so here goes the next chapter... I'm grateful that someone's actually reading my stuff!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Duo walked toward his school early Monday morning, trying to avoid two rather annoying dames. He let his mind wander on the way to school, thinking about what he would say to this mysterious man who wrote the poem. As he pondered away a dark shadow lurked in the trees. Duo didn't notice as a slim figure walked behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Duo jumped slightly and turned around to face Hilde.  
  
"A little skittish arn't we?" Hilde grinned poking Duo in the stomach. At that point Relena stepped up to stand beside Hilde.  
  
"Look I need to go to school, I'm gonna be late," Duo replied turning and walking briskly toward the school.  
  
Hilde ran up in beside Duo and smiled, "Funny, that's where we're headed too."  
  
Relena joined the pair at Duo's other side smiled, "Not trying to avoid us are you?"  
  
'Yes actually,' Duo thought, but he knew better than to insult a female in the pack. They were protected due to their importance as child bearers, they we're all that stood in the way from possible extinction. The thought of having to mate with a female made Duo grimace, he didn't care if he never had childern of his own he wouldn't mate a female in a million years. "No, I just have some things to do," Duo replied trying not to snear.  
  
"Oh, well we can still walk together. Besides I wanna keep on eye on you, I don't want anyone else to snatch up my Duo!" Hilde said grabbing Duo's arm and hugging him as they entered the school gates. Relena simply giggled and pranced off toward her first class.  
  
Duo pulled his arm away from Hilde, "Sorry, I have to go." Hilde nodded, "Fine, but don't go flirting with anyone!"

Duo jogged toward the art room in search of Coach Bounds. Finding the teacher at his desk in the art room he walked toward him. "Excuse me Coach Bounds, I was wondering if you knew anything about the person who wrote this poem." Duo laid the open magazine on the teacher's desk and pointed to the poem next to his picture.  
  
Coach Bounds looked down and nodded, "Sure do, he's a smart kid. His gonna be the sophmores' validictorian. Anyway, I often see him in the outside lunch tables during the first lunch. His name is Quatre and he hangs out with two other guys. You might know the one, he's a senior and might be in one of your classes. Trowa, I think." Duo nodded and thanked the Coach as the first bell rung to head to class before running toward his first period.  
  
Since he didn't have first lunch he slipped out from History and headed outside to check out this Quatre fellow. He knew Trowa from his literature class so hopefully if he found Trowa he'd find Quatre. Looking around the various tables he spotted his fellow senior with the unusual hair and walked toward him. Waving he plopped down next to him, "Hey mann, do you mind if I sit with you today? I don't normally have this lunch so I don't have anyone to sit with."  
  
Trowa simple nodded, but the blonde boy sitting across from Duo spoke up, "Trowa, you gonna introduce us to your friend?" Trowa remained silent and the blonde boy sighed, "I'm Quatre and this is Wufei." He motioned toward the person sitting next to him and smiled.  
  
"Hey Quatre, I'm Duo." Duo said putting his thoughts together as he stared at the beautiful boy in front of him. Quatre was a sight for sore eyes, his golden hair could shame the sun while his ocean colored eyes seemed like they would apologize if the sun was actually shamed. His lips were a perfect pink contrast from his milky colored face and Duo found he wanted to know what the boys lips felt like. Duo quickly pushed that thought from his mind and remembered while he originally skipped class to be there. "Hey wait a second, I know why your name sounds familiar. You wrote that poem in the school magazine didn't you?"  
  
Quatre seemed suprised that Duo knew who he was, "Yes I did, I didn't think anybody really read it."  
  
Duo smirked at the boy's modesty, "Yeah, you picked an interesting topic. Can I ask what brought you to write it?"  
  
Quatre shrugged, "I donno, I just find the supernatural, for instance the ability to change into a wolf, rather interesting."  
  
Duo thought about this for a moment leaving the other boy to strike (or attempt to anyway) up a conversation with his two friends. Duo then grabbed a pen from his pocket and looked at Quatre. 'Man he is gorgious. Maybe...' His thoughts disappeared when the blonde looked at him and asked, "You okay there Duo?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just thinking. Hey give me your hand," Duo said reaching for the blonde boy's hand. Duo felt Trowa flinch a little when he grabbed Quatre's hand and flipped it over. 'Oo, this might prove interesting...' Duo then wrote down his number on Quatre's hand and chuckled as he placed a pentagram around his number, marking Quatre as his. "Call me sometime," Duo said before walking off to class."  
  
In response to:

Griffen: Hey thanks, I haven't read any other books, but I'm planning too!  
  
Luna: Oh my goodness! Thank you so much for telling me! I didn't even realize that it turned into one big paragraph when I put it on the internet. Anyway, I fixed it so I hope it's better!  
  
Passingthrough: Thanks, I'm glad to have praise, especially from people who've read the book! Hope you read more!   
  
Jenna: I most certainly will continue!!  
  
Continue your reviews, they are my fuel!!!


	3. Fiesty

Thalia16: Thank you for the advice and you're very right, I'm rushing the story, I promise to make the rest good! Please keep reading and tell if I did any better! Thank you for your constructive criticism.  
  
Okay people bear with me! The next chapter may seem a little screwed in the head...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
At the sound of the last bell Duo walked briskly toward the front gate, hoping desperately that he would be able to make it out in time to avoid Relena and Hilde. Looking around him he noticed the many people he had tried to become friends with at the beginning of the year. For some reason the majority of his class looked down on him. He always wondered if they knew, if secretly everyone knew that he was a wolf, that he prowled the night in a different skin. He brushed off the thought but continued to wonder why no one at school really wanted to be his friend. The boys often shunned him because of his long hair and small stature, for some reason that gave them reason to believe he was gay. It was true, but he never showed any sign of it. When he attempted to make friends by playing sports they seemed to hate him more because he was always faster and more agile then them. Duo just couldn't win. Then there were the girls. Duo despised the pack females, how was he supposed to befriend a human girl? He shuttered thinking about their attempts to win him over. Apparently he was the most wanted guy in his class. 'Wait, maybe that's why they hate me. 'Cause all the girls want me! Oh, what a stupid reason, the irony! The girls want me and the guys hate me, when I want the guys and despise the girls. Hehehe life just isn't fair,' Duo sighed and stretched as someone tackled him from behind.  
  
"Duo! I didn't expect you to wait for us! Wonderful, now we can walk home together," Hilde said as she wrapped her arms around Duo's waist, squeezing him from behind.  
  
"Huh?" Duo sputtered and suddenly noticed that while lost in his thoughts he had stopped at the school gates. 'Shit, life really isn't fair.'  
  
"So tell me Duo, how's your mom? I hear she got in a pretty nasty fight," Hilde said interrupting Duo's thoughts.  
  
"Shut up Hilde." Relena's voice cut across the air like ice, suprising Duo but making Hilde giggle.  
  
"Ooo, what's wrong Relena? Can't I ask Duo how his mom is or is there something you haven't told him?" Hilde smirked while Relena balled her hands in to fists. Relena clenched and unclenched her hands and Duo spotted her finger nails growing in length. Her hand cracked and then Duo noticed Relena's face.  
  
Relena's face bore several scares that had been successfully covered with makeup, but Duo could spot the fresh indention in her skin. Duo couldn't believe it. 'Why would Relena fight my mom?'  
  
Duo was pulled from his thoughts by Hilde's hysterical laughing. She had her hands clamped over her stomach and her eyes were shut tight. "What? hahaha You embarrassed that you got beat by hahaha an old woman?" Hilde couldn't control her laughter and couldn't defend herself when Relena suddenly (maybe not suddenly sense we were all expecting it ) lunged at Hilde knocking her off her feet and trying desperately to tear off the girl's face. Duo could see the rage in Relena's eyes and decided he had no desire to get between Hilde and Relena's now extended claws. Unfortunatly, he had a duty to protect the pack and people might not be too happy about two girls fighting on the side of the street with claws for hands.  
  
Duo walked behind Relena, making sure to avoid her hands and pulled her effortlessly off of Hilde, Hilde had stopped laughing and was trying to defend herself. After he had dragged Relena a safe distance from Hilde he released her only to have Relena scratch the side of his face. She then proceeded to run into the direction of some nearby woods leaving Duo bleeding and Hilde's clothes torn to shreds (she had successfully defended herself).  
  
Duo knew that Hilde would in some way try help him tend to his wound and baby him, but the thought itself made him bolt toward his house leaving Hilde alone and confused.  
  
As he reached his house he noticed a motorcycle parked in front and wondered who his mother had dragged into bed this time. He cursed his mother for being such a slut. As he opened the door he bumped into someone coming out. "Oops, sorry 'bout that," he apologized looking up. Immediately his face grew dark with spite and hatred. "Heero," he said clearing the way to the doorway so the man in front of him could step out.  
  
"Hi Duo," Heero said lifting his hand toward Duo's face. "Looks like you got in a fight." Heero's finger brushed across Duo's face and wiped the dripping blood from his cheek. Duo could feel tingles going up and down his spine as the older man's warm fingers caressed his face. He immediately grabbed Heero's hand and pushed it down, "For your information I was preventing a fight."  
  
Heero let a small smile grace his lips, "If you say so." Heero then walked out the door and to his motorcycle. Duo slammed the door and ran toward the living room.  
  
"Mooom!"  
  
"I'm here Duo, no reason to shout." Duo's mother said. She was lounging comfortable on the leather chair in her silk robe. Her hands held a wine glass and beside her sat a nearly empty bottle of red wine.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?? Heero's 24, your 45! Thats just gross!" Duo face was turning red with anger, "And why didn't you tell me you got in a fight with Relena? What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Chill out Duo. First of all I'm your mother and I have every right to do whatever I please with whomever I please and secondly that whore Relena needed to learn that she doesn't deserve a strong man like Heero," Une got up and walked up stairs for her afternoon nap followed shortly by Duo who fell into bed confused and disgusted at the days events.  
  
I know, I know. It's short, I tried to make it long. I really, really did. But I just can't. But hey you have 3 chapters in 3 days. That's good enough right? Please don't be mad! I will try even harder to make the next one long, it may take me a little while, but I will do it! Believe in me!   
  
Fuel me with reviews and I shall grace you with more chapters. 


	4. Forgive Me, For I have Sinned

The phone rang pulling Duo from his peaceful slumber. He stretched at and looked over at the clock next to his bed. Red digits flashed at him and Duo groaned. It was 6:30, meaning he had only slept two hours. The braided teen was about to fall back onto his bed when the shrill sound of the phone once again broke the silence. Duo pulled one of his pillows over his head, but the fluffy blue cushion did nothing to stop the noise. Sighing Duo dragged himself out of bed and walked over to the phone on his desk. He picked it up and cleared his scratchy throat before mumbling a hello.

"Hi, is this Duo?"

Duo recognized the voice immediately as Quatre's. His face broke out in a wide smile and he affirmed Quatre's suspensions with an almost giddy yes.

"I was just calling to ask if you wanted to go to a concert this weekend. It's free, so if you don't and up liking it no harm done, right?"

Duo's smile seemed to grow and he licked his lips thinking about the blonde boy dancing against him in a dark concert. "Sure, who's playin'?"

Quatre mentioned a band she'd never heard of, but his tone made it seem well known and obviously one of his favorites. He was in some way sharing something special with Duo and Duo shivered with excitement. "I'll check with my mom and let you know tomorrow," he told Quatre not letting his excitement sow in the least. They said their goodbyes and Duo hung the phone back on the hook. Stretching his arms to the ceiling Duo arched his back until he heard several bones pop. Should he actually go with this boy or is having Quatre rise to the bait enough.

Duo's thoughts suddenly turned sour. If they went to a concert together the human might want to kiss him and although he had kissed before the braided teen wasn't sure Quatre would be safe once he had the blonde's sent.

Duo heard a knock on his door and was brought out of his thoughts as Une opened up his bedroom door. "Who was that?"

"A boy from school," Duo replied walking over to his bed and plopping down.

"Oh?" she pressed.

"Yeah, he invited me to a concert."

"One of _them_ asked you out?" His mother's expression showed her utter disgust and she put her hands on her hips. "I won't allow it."

Duo fumed at Une's sudden urge to be a mother figure. "You can't tell me who to date."

Une's expression turned angry. "Don't date if you can't mate. He's both a human and a boy. What's wrong with you?" (Human's and wolf-kind are biologically incapable of breeding.)

Duo rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the update, but I'm going to the concert."

"You little jerk," Une turned on her heel and stormed out of her son's bedroom, knowing she had lost the battle.

Now Duo was sure he was going.

-----------------------------

Short, I know...I wrote this in like 15 minutes 'cause I wanted to get _something_ posted...

**Luna**: Thanks, I'll try. **RoseDreams**: Hey Hey Hey! Don't' make assumptions! **Paasingthrough**: Thank you so much!! I think I luv you the most! (Yes 2x4 is very, very wrong) **HeeroDuo 1x2x1**: Thank you! Sorry I beat you to it though...**Thalia16**: Duo's like 17 or 18, which is better? **Camillian**: I know I havn't gotten to the good wolf stuff yet, but soon, ok? **Hikaru**: Truthfully the 1x2 is kinda far away, but when it happens is ver, very good. I promise if you keep reading I'll make it worth your while (grins) and no Heero definitely did not screw Une.** Windy River**: Thank You, you reminded me I had another story to keep writing beside Beyond Belief... I just got so caught up with it...I hope you keep reading!

From now on the chapters will come at least once a week, unless I post otherwise. 'm sorry I was a jerk and neglected my reader, you gave me fuel and I'm just plain inconsiderate. Forgive me? Please keep up the fuel! Luvs much, Tyler


End file.
